


They're Creepy and They're Kooky

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addams Family AU, Do not repost, Except for the magic in the Addams family, First Time, Harry is adopted by the Addams Family, M/M, No Magic AU, harry is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Harry is adopted by the Addams family. All families with the same ideas know each other across the world. That includes the Riddles.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 13
Kudos: 392
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	They're Creepy and They're Kooky

Harry dodged a wayward piece of wood as whatever Pugsley blew up scattered in a million different directions. This was not an uncommon occurrence for him, and his reflexes had become incredibly fast over the years. He was used to dodging wayward pieces of material or sometimes the random knife here and there from Wednesday. Pugsley and Wednesday Addams were his adopted brother and sister. Harry didn't remember his birth family, but he did know he was adopted at a year old by the Addams family. His adopted parents, Gomez and Morticia Addams raised him alongside Pugsley and Wednesday, treating him as one of their own. Naturally, this meant that Harry was exposed to the Addams family lifestyle. 

It was only a few years previously that he learned his normal wasn't exactly normal. His adoptive uncle, Fester, had returned to them with a mind to steal the family's fortune. A conversation here and there with the "psychiatrist" who supposedly found Fester was enough to tell him that he didn't live the same life as some of his peers. And that just made him enjoy his life more. The Addams wanted him, they adopted him and raised him as one of their own. 

After that, he bathed in the Addams lifestyle even more than before. 

He and Wednesday had spent the last few years hyping up their rivalry, though there was no one more on the planet he loved than his adopted siblings. 

He was so incredibly used to the lifestyle, that the sounds of the explosion and the resulting shrapnel didn't bother him. Instead, he looked over with mild curiosity at the crater left behind by whatever Pugsley had destroyed. After a moment, Pugsley appeared, face covered in soot and a wide, maniacal grin on his face. Harry continued forward, carrying the ax that he had swung over his shoulder moments before. What he planned to do with it, he wasn't certain, but he did know the moment a knife came flying at him. Harry caught it easily, spinning it in his hand. 

"Little low!" He called to wherever Wednesday was hiding.

"I wasn't aiming for the heart this time, little brother." Wednesday seemed to be more attached to Harry than any of the other members of the Addams family, ever since they were kids. She was constantly reminding Harry that he was family to her. Harry tossed the knife into the dirt then threw the ax, hearing the echo of the wooden handle as Wednesday caught it. It was their version of dodgeball, even though Harry and Wednesday were always on the same team in school. 

They were teenagers now, and their games had only amplified. Before Wednesday could do anything in return, however, their mother appeared in the doorway of their looming mansion of a house. 

"Children," She called, capturing all their attentions. "Ready yourselves. Guests will be here in a few hours." 

Despite the macabre tendencies of their family, they still valued presentation when it came to guests.

"Who all is coming?" Harry asked Wednesday as they trudged toward the house.

"Everyone." She didn't look over at him. "Including the Riddles." 

Harry groaned.

Everyone with the same sense of the macabre as the Addams all knew each other from around the world. It was how his parents, Gomez and Morticia, first met. Among the families who would be venturing to their home tonight were the Riddles. In Harry's younger years, there had been four them; Thomas and Mary Riddle, their son, Tom Riddle Sr., and his son, Tom Riddle Jr. Thomas and Mary had died some years before, leaving only Riddle Sr. and his son. And it was Tom who found a way to burrow under Harry's skin from the moment they were children.

If Wednesday was his childhood rival, Tom was his nemesis.

The first time he ever met the other, Harry was five and Tom was seven. He trailed the older boy around the dance that night while Tom snuck things from trays and offered them to Harry when the adults weren't looking. They eventually snuck away to look at the assortment of suits of armor throughout the house. The next time they met, Tom was ten and Harry was eight. Again Tom let Harry trail him throughout the party, often acting as a human shield to keep Harry from being trampled by the dancers. The third time they met, Tom was 15 and Harry 13, and Harry had the biggest crush on him. But this time, Tom was terrible, mean. Typically, anything that could have been perceived as mean in his childhood was done with love. He never had any doubts if his family loved him. But he had seen hatred in Tom's eyes. He didn't stick around long enough to see Tom the next time when Tom was 17 and Harry 15.

Harry was 17 now. 

He hadn't seen Tom in four years, and quite frankly he didn't want to see him again. The last time they had been in each other's space, a chance for them to come in contact, it was Wednesday who warned him and blocked any chance of Tom finding him. His childhood rival was also his best friend.

"Harry!" A voice called, pulling him from his mind. 

"Yes, Uncle Fester?"

His uncle waved him over, grinning broadly. "Watch." 

Harry peaked around the corner, his uncle standing over him. Several small marbles were laid out on the wooden floor of the hall and Gomez was about to walk over them. Part of Harry wanted to call out to him, but another part was far too entertained. Gomez stepped on the marbles, comically flailing his arms. His legs shot out from under him and he fell with a rather loud thump onto his back. Fester cackled above him while Harry smiled to himself, slipping away while the brothers moved to confront one another. 

He trotted up the stairs, past Pugsley's and Wednesday's rooms until he reached his own at the end of the hall. He shut the door with a soft click, leaning again it. A small hoot caught his attention, keeping him from falling back into the darkness of his mind. 

When he was 11, his parents allowed them all a chance to have an animal of their own. Harry chose a beautiful white owl. He named her Hedwig. She had bright yellow eyes that watched him every second they were in the same room. Harry and Gomez spent hours constructing her a magnificent cage with a series of handles that she could pull. One would lead her into Harry's room, where she often sat on the perch next to his bed. Another allowed her entry back into the cage where she had food and water and where she could leave her kills. A third handle allowed her to open a small door to the outside, so she could fly without Harry having to leave the window open for her. There was another outside the house for her to return. 

Wednesday had chosen a lizard while Pugsley chose a massive snake. But Harry was rather happy with his choice. 

"Hello, Hedwig," He said softly, approaching the cage. "How are you?"

The owl hooted in response, fluffing her feathers slightly. Harry took this to mean she was well. Her knowing eyes stared into his for a moment more before he reached up, stroking lightly over her feathers. 

"It's just one night," He said to her, though he was reminding himself. 

He began stripping from his clothes, moving into the bathroom to clean up. Every member of their family had their own bathroom, which was excellent once all the children hit puberty, right around the same time.

Harry stayed under the scalding water until his skin turned red, hoping to drown his fears of seeing Tom again tonight. He couldn't hide behind Wednesday forever. Eventually, he turned off the water and stepped from the shower. His mother had left him a brilliant suit with an emerald tie for the night, which Harry appreciated, though he hated dressing up. He always hated it, since he was a child. He did it anyway though.

Every few years, the families would gather together to celebrate something. One year, it was just to celebrate seeing each other again. They would find some excuse to come back together, to drink, to dance, to spend the night telling gruesome tales, and throwing knives. Harry wasn't certain what the occasion was this year, but he knew the moment the guests began to arrive. The swell of music downstairs echoed through the house, rumbling Harry's room. Hedwig fluffed her feathers and Harry bid her a good night. She would probably leave to hunt while the party went on. 

Cars began to pull into the drive, depositing family after family into the front of the house.

Harry walked down the stairs, meeting his mother along the way.

"Chin up dear." She reminded him. "What's our motto?"

" _We gladly feast on those who would subdue us._ "

"Very good." She pressed a hand between his shoulder blades. "Don't forget that." 

She pushed him forward then, into the already lively room. Several people were already dancing, alcohol was flowing freely. He wasn't certain what, or rather who, was being served tonight, but he didn't quite care. He grabbed a glass off a passing tray, downing it in one gulp. Setting the glass aside, he looked through the room for Wednesday. Every time, he owed her dance following a bet in their younger years. Harry was still certain that she had cheated somehow when it came to cooking the chicken with an electric chair. 

He hoped he could force all his socialization now and escape back to his room before the Riddles ever arrived. 

It didn't take long to find his sister.

If Wednesday grinned, he knew she would have. The most anyone ever managed to elicit was a maniacal smile that verged on demonic. It was fantastic. 

Harry pulled her onto the floor swiftly as the next song began. His mother and father were already dancing, the two of them gazing lovingly at each other as they spun around the floor. Fester was elsewhere, balancing a knife on his tongue. Pugsley was setting up some kind of contraption that would likely explode halfway through the night. Harry and Wednesday knew their way around each other at this point, neither of them having to think as they spun around the floor. Massive dresses the sizes of small cars flew over the floor, hair that stretched to the ceiling spun outward, bodies spun around one another, not a single one colliding. They somehow all moved in perfect sync, every person spun at the same time, everybody caught by their partners in unison. It was Harry's turn to be spun, and he did just that, only when he was pulled back, it wasn't Wednesday who greeted him. 

Somehow, Tom had managed to replace Wednesday, who was currently withdrawing a knife from somewhere in the folds of her dress. Harry shook his head, avoiding Tom's eyes. Wednesday vanished, as Tom pulled Harry closer, continuing the dance as though they had started it together initially.

"Hello, Harry." The other purred. 

He had forgotten what Tom looked like. Either that or someone else had replaced Tom Riddle, but Harry distinctly knew it was him.

Tom had wavy, chestnut hair with a lone curl across his forehead. His eyes were a deep blue, the color of the sky just after sunset. He had pronounced cheekbones which only became more pronounced over the years. He had long, piano-player fingers and a lithe yet muscular form. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Harry, the two of them spinning around the floor in unison.

"Hello, Tom." He greeted, doing his best to keep his voice devoid of emotions.

"I've missed you," Tom said quietly, spinning Harry once more until his back was pressed against the other's chest. "You avoided me the last time I was here." 

"You were a dick the last time I saw you. Why wouldn't I avoid you?" 

Tom hummed, spinning Harry again until they were chest to chest once more. 

"I know," He said after a moment. "I was terrible." 

Harry snorted. Terrible was not how he would describe it. 

They continued to dance, the other not letting him go as the songs changed. 

"Will you forgive me?" The other asked quietly.

"If I forgive you, will you let me go?"

Tom's eyes narrowed. "If that is what you want." 

"Good. I forgive you." He pulled himself from the other's grip. "Have a good time. Or don't. Doesn't make a difference."

He turned on his heel then, moving through the various dancers and away from Tom who was still on the floor. 

It didn't take long to find his siblings, both of whom perked up, looking for visible injuries as Harry approached. He shook his head again, conveying everything he needed to tell them with the motion. Wednesday offered him some liquid that was steaming and bubbling while Pugsley offered, repeatedly, to test out his newest explosive device on Tom.

"It won't kill him," Pugsley assured. "Well, it might. But only a little." 

Harry's lips twitched at that. 

The ballroom practically shook between the music and dancing as one woman entered with a snake wrapped around her as a scarf. Harry knew the moment the music began to shift what dance was coming. Always, there was an excuse to dance the mamushka and it was a distracting dance. Enough that it would keep people from noticing when Harry slipped out the door that led to the kitchen. He walked through, shoving his hands into his pockets. The kitchen was mostly empty, save for a few people moving in and out. And also Thing, who was running along the wall currently only to vanish into the vent. 

Harry pushed open the door in the back of the kitchen that led to a staircase that went upstairs. It was hidden mostly, most didn't know it was there. Harry only knew because he fell rather dramatically into the wall, only to have the give under his back. He spilled into the stairway rather dramatically. He still had the scar on the back of his hand to prove it. He trudged up the stairs, loosening his tie and running a hand through his tamed hair. Harry had wild, raven hair, wilder than that of any member of his family. He only ever bothered to tame it for company, but there was no one to tame his hair for alone in his room. 

His footsteps were drowned by the boom of the music, still shaking the whole massive house. 

He opened the door to his room, looking around for Hedwig who had vanished for the night as he suspected. He kicked off his shoes, ready to shut the door behind him when the door was caught. Long fingers wrapped around the door, pushing it open. Harry had only just turned to see why the door didn't close to find Tom leaning against the door frame. 

"You left." 

"Not in the party mood."

"Everyone's always in a party mood." Tom looked at him disbelievingly. "You just don't want to see me." 

"And yet you followed me anyway."

"I did." He pushed off the door, stepping inside the room. "I don't think you've forgiven me, Harry. And I don't want to leave without your forgiveness." 

"Get out of my room, Tom." He was growing tired of the other's games. 

"Harry," Tom began.

"No." Harry stopped him. "No. If I choose not to forgive you, that is my choice. Not something you can coerce with a pretty smile and batting your eyelashes." Tom raised an eyebrow at that. "You hurt me, Tom. And not in the way I would have liked." 

The other stepped closer with every word until he and Harry were almost chest to chest again. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't believe you." Harry was annoyed now. "You never apologize. You don't care about anyone, Tom. You're just trying to make amends to save face. I won't boost your reputation." 

Tom lunged then, cupping Harry's face between his hands and pressing a desperate kiss against his mouth. Harry was too stunned to reciprocate, or even move. He just stood there, frozen, until the other moved away.

"Don't you see, you stubborn boy?" Tom's eyes were pleading. "I care about _you._ I only care about you." He searched Harry's eyes. "Your ridiculous emerald eyes have haunted me since that day. I can't stop thinking about you and the pain I caused you. And I didn't even do it on purpose. I was confused, Harry." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Harry's nose, right where his glasses sat. "I've had feelings for you for quite some time now. I just didn't know how to express it. I lashed out when I shouldn't have. And I am sorry. You're right, if it were anyone else I wouldn't care. I wouldn't apologize because I don't apologize. But I am apologizing to you. I can't go another two years with you hating me. I can't go another second." 

Harry opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He probably resembled a goldfish, but his mind had come to a stuttering halt as he tried to process the other's words. 

"Tom, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. Forgive me. Then you can order me to leave. You can send me away and I won't come back unless you tell me to. But don't make me leave without your forgiveness. And know that either way, I'm leaving my heart at your feet. Embrace it, stomp on it. It's yours, Harry." 

He was overwhelmed. 

Something crashed downstairs, echoed by a loud boom. Part of him registered that Pugsley was likely having his fun for the night. But most of him was stuck right here, in this moment. He opened his mouth again to reply but nothing came out. Tom nodded slightly, letting go of Harry's face. 

"Of course," He cleared his throat. "I understand if you can't. I'll leave you now." 

_Don't._ He thought, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. _Tom. Don't leave. Don't go._

"Tom," He managed eventually, forcing his voice to work. "Stay."

The other was just inside the door then, turning quickly and with enough force that the hand that was on the door shut it. 

He moved swiftly back toward Harry, the two of them folding together. Their lips met again, and this time, Harry had the wherewithal to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around the other, while one of Tom's hands moved into his wild hair. 

"I like it like this," He kissed Harry's temple. "You should keep it like this more." 

"Shut up," Harry whispered, turning his head so their lips met again. 

Tom's other hand wrapped around his waist, pressing them closer together. Music continued to shake the whole house as Tom's hands became more insistent, pressing Harry against him more. Their kisses turned needier, and Harry's mind shut off completely. He wasn't thinking now, though he should be. He didn't care about the party downstairs. He didn't care about what had happened those years ago. He didn't care that Tom was two years older than him. He only wanted the other as he had him, here and now. The other began to pull them backward, inching them toward Harry's bed. 

He let himself be moved, let the other drop onto his bed, and kick off his shoes, discarding them somewhere off to the side. Tom shifted backward, his hands on Harry's hips to pull him closer. He stepped closer, his knees hitting the edge of the bed between Tom's legs. The other's lips were kiss-swollen and his eyes nearly black as he looked up at Harry arching his head for another kiss. Harry bent, cupping the other's face between his hands and kissed him again. One of Tom's arms wrapped around his lower back while the other moved up to cup his neck. 

After a moment, Tom's hand moved lower, attempting to coax him to join him on the bed. Harry let his body react, forcefully keeping himself from thinking.

He drew one knee up, setting it on the bed next to Tom's hip, then drew the other up and repeating until he was hovering over the other's lap. They continued to kiss as the other began petting down his back. He shivered slightly as the other swiped his tongue over Harry's lips. He allowed him entry, their tongues meeting. It was such a new and different experience that Harry dropped, falling rather harshly onto Tom's lap. The other hummed as his prying tongue continued exploring Harry's mouth. 

Harry let his hands drop lower, trailing over the other's shoulders, down his back, over his arms, down his sides. He suddenly couldn't get enough, needing to touch everywhere he could on the other. Tom's teeth sunk into his lower lip for a second, pulling at it slightly then letting it go.

"How was that?" He asked. 

"It was good," Harry answered breathlessly.

"And this?" 

"Good."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Harry swallowed thickly. "No."

Tom's mouth was on his once again, this time more insistent. Harry let go of the other, pulling at his suit jacket. He discarded it somewhere on the floor, an action he would pay for later but he didn't care. Tom's hands ran over his dress shirt, before hooking under his arms and letting his nails drag over the shirt covering his back. He shivered slightly. The other's hands stopped at his lower back, massaging lightly over the muscles there. Neither of them broke their kiss except for the occasional moment to breathe. Harry pulled at Tom's jacket which the other was happy to dispose of, likely wherever Harry's wayward jacket had flown. 

Tom fell backward, pulling Harry with him. They were a tangle of limbs in the middle of his bed. He was pressed close, so close to the other, that for the first time he noticed a bulge pressing against his thigh. Tom seemed to be wrapped in kissing him that he didn't seem to care. But it was enough that Harry felt a jolt of arousal rush through him. The other moved his hand into Harry's hair again, tugging at it lightly while his other hand pressed against his lower back, pushing them together. 

Harry's mind began to come back in full force. He was somewhat aware of himself when it came to his preferences. But he had never done anything with anyone before. And suddenly he was terrified.

Or he was until Tom rolled them. His body over Harry's, the heat that radiated from him, and his reassuring presence was enough to calm his mind. He wanted this.

He wanted Tom. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Tom asked again, pulling back slightly, breathless.

"No." 

"You tell me, understand? If you want me to stop, I'll stop." 

Harry nodded and Tom was back on his mouth again. He ran his hand down Harry's side, hooking it under one thigh and pulling Harry's leg upward. He gasped at the suddenly increased contact and the painful awareness that he too was erect. Tom ground down against him with an experimental thrust of his hips, causing a moan to echo from somewhere within Harry. He didn't have time to be embarrassed as Tom's lips curved upward against his own. 

After a moment, the other shifted himself slightly, sitting back on his heels. Harry's breath was coming in pants as he looked at the other. Tom was watching him, his eyes flicking over Harry's body. After a moment, he reached forward, plucking Harry's glasses from his face. 

"Take off your shirt." 

He did as the other said, watching as a blurry Tom did the same. The other didn't let him lie back down. He stayed seating on his heels while he grabbed one of Harry's hands, bringing it first to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles and then lower it, pressing it to the bare skin of his side. Harry shivered slightly at the contact, letting his hand run over the others exposed skin. Tom didn't move to touch him, only let Harry do as he pleased. After a moment, he looked back to the outline of Tom, who was slightly more in focus due to their proximity.

"Touch me," He breathed. 

Tom immediately did. His fingers drifted over Harry's collarbone, then down his chest and around his back. He pressed them closer, their lips colliding again. They were both sitting awkwardly as Tom's hands continued to drift over Harry's body, almost worshipful. 

His hands continued to travel downward, drifting over the edge of his pants. Harry did his best to nod as they kissed, though the movement was clumsy at best. Tom's hands moved forward, popping the button on his pants and lowering the zipper slowly. Adrenaline and arousal ran through his veins. He mimicked what the other had done earlier, grasping the other's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. Tom hummed and attacked Harry's mouth again with fervor. 

"Take your pants off." It was Harry's turn to instruct and Tom moved to do just that. 

He freed himself from the restriction of his own pants, discarding them wherever. He shifted himself up the bed settling himself against his pillows. Tom followed him, lying on his side next to Harry, and pressing their lips together again in a kiss. His fingers trailed down Harry's chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He was suddenly incredibly cold, but he was so focused on Tom that he didn't care. 

The other moved from his mouth, beginning to pepper kisses over his jaw and down his neck. His hand wandered lower, brushing over the hem of Harry's underwear. His hand fisted in Tom's hair as his mouth worked against Harry's collarbone. He swallowed thickly as the other's fingers shifted under the hem, touching the skin of his pelvis.

Harry shivered.

Tom continued lower and after what felt like an eternity, his fingers grazed over Harry's erection. 

He groaned slightly and the other continued, wrapping his hand around him. Harry's skin was on fire. He felt like he would shake right out of it. It was like the time Wednesday had electrocuted him, only a million times worse. He felt as though he had gone from hesitating to want to bathe in the other's touch. It wasn't enough, he needed more. 

Tom's fingers were around his cock now, and slowly, he began pumping. His mouth moved to the other side of Harry's collarbone, sucking a mark that likely wouldn't stay. His movements became more and more insistent, fighting the restriction of Harry's underwear. His mouth was back on Harry's after a moment, and it was Harry who increased the intensity of their kisses.

"Tom," He breathed when the other pulled away, arching into his hand. "Please." 

The other shifted then, sitting up. He tugged at Harry's underwear, exposing him completely. He looked at Harry for confirmation as his thumb ran over the edge of his own underwear. Harry nodded vigorously, watching as Tom freed himself, baring himself to Harry. The other moved again then, separating Harry's legs and settling himself between them. He bent, keeping his lower body still raised as he kissed Harry once more. 

He was aching. He needed more. He wanted more.

The other lowered himself slowly after a moment, pressing himself fully against Harry's body. He moaned then, unashamed at this point as Tom hadn't once protested any sound he made. They stayed like that for a moment, bodies pressed close and mouths locked together before Tom pulled back slightly. 

"I'd like to make love to you," He whispered in Harry's ear. "Will you let me?"

"Yes. God yes. Tom."

The other shifted again, this time grabbing for a small bottle that Harry didn't even notice near the edge of the bed. He raised an eyebrow as the other sat back slightly opening the cap.

"I'm always prepared." 

Harry didn't even have time to feel any which way about that as the other squirted copious amounts of lube on his fingers, discarding the bottle for now. He shifted down the bed slightly, lifting one of Harry's legs. He swallowed right as Tom pressed a finger against his rim. The other massaged it slightly, his eyes glued to Harry's face to watch his reaction. After a moment, he pressed inward slowly. Harry felt like he was going to shake apart. 

The other continued until he was fully inside him. Harry took a moment to acquaint himself with the feeling. It was odd certainly, especially as Tom began to drag his finger out achingly slow. He pushed in again, watching Harry's face intently as though it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Harry kept his breathing as even as he could. Tom pulled back again, only this time when he pushed forward, he added a second finger. 

Harry groaned slightly and then nearly jumped off the bed when the other crooked his fingers. He dragged his fingers out again and then back in, pressing against that same spot once more. Harry was shaking in earnest now, pleasure running through him like bolts of electricity. The other continued, his lips parting slightly as he watched Harry's reactions. Eventually, he began to scissor his fingers, stretching Harry open. 

He groaned slightly, fighting to keep his eyes open as Tom increased his speed ever so slightly. He was moving maddeningly slow as it was, and every time he grazed that spot, Harry thought he was going to jump off the bed. 

After an eternity, Tom added a third finger. 

He began to move faster now, scissoring his fingers as he moved and hitting that same spot over and over. Harry's breathing was coming in pants now as one hand fisted in the sheets of his bed. He was strangely grateful for the party, as it would cover the sounds of what was about to happen. Tom pressed his other hand to Harry's abdomen, steadying himself as he began moving his hand faster, stretching Harry every time. 

"Think you can handle something bigger?" He asked, his voice huskier than normal.

"Yes."

Tom pulled his hand out shifting himself again so he was between Harry's thighs. Harry's mouth was dry as he watched Tom bend slightly, taking himself in hand. He poured more lube on himself, spreading it then lowering his lower body. Harry felt him press against his rim, a question at first, before slowly pushing inward. 

Harry's body partially protested in the intrusion, but the other was slow, only going far enough until Harry could tolerate it again until he was buried completely within him. Harry gasped against the other's shoulder as he lowered his body. They were both still for a moment as Harry adjusted. The feeling of fullness was a new one, but he wanted it. Tom pulled back slightly, before thrusting in slowly again. Harry's body shook slightly as the other repeated the motion, still watching his face. His eyes were nearly black now as he watched Harry, searching his face after every movement. 

After a moment, Harry raised his head slightly, capturing the other's mouth. Tom kissed him back willingly, beginning to speed up his movements. He shifted himself again, lifting one of Harry's legs and suddenly he grazed that spot within Harry again. He moaned into the other's mouth as Tom's breathing began to come heavier now. His movements increased more, thrusting into Harry more. His hand on Harry's thigh moved to his hip, bracing himself as he increased his movements. 

Tom's breath was coming in pants now as he pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead against Harry's. Harry lost himself in the motions, letting his body react as it wanted. Their bodies collided over and over again, both of them pulling moan after moan from each other. 

"More? Less?" Tom seemed to be struggling with words now, his voice thick. 

"More," Harry breathed. 

The other obeyed, increasing the pace. Harry wrapped his hand around the other's back, his fingers subconsciously digging into the other's shoulder blade. Tom increased his movements still, thrusting into Harry's body ruthlessly, hitting the same spot over and over. 

His hand moved between their bodies, wrapping around Harry's cock once more and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Harry was a live wire, torn between thrusting into the other's hand and meeting every thrust of the other's cock. He moaned loudly, gripping the other harshly. Tom groaned against his cheek, his head moving to bury his face in the crook of Harry's neck. After a moment and a few more brutal thrusts, his teeth sunk into the skin there, pulling a loud moan from Harry. His other hand came to the back of Tom's head, holding him in place as the other sucked, bite, licked, and kissed the same spot on his neck.

Harry couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He was reduced to a pile of sensations. Tom drove him to the edge over and over, pounding into him as though he was no longer afraid Harry would break. 

Harry came with a silent scream, his body arching into Tom's. 

Tom groaned and gave a few more rough thrusts before he fell over the edge too. 

Tom collapsed against him, his mouth finally leaving Harry's neck to pant against his shoulder. They were both shaking and covered in sweat and Harry was certain his vision went black for a moment. 

When he came back to himself, Tom was still half lying on top of him, though he pulled his softening erection from Harry's body. He turned his head slightly, meeting the other's gaze and seeing him strangely relaxed as he pillowed his head on Harry's arm. 

Tom looked at him, blinking a few times and then breaking out into a large smile. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Thank you," He whispered, shifting closer to kiss Harry again. "Now come on, we need to clean up." 

Harry followed Tom into the bathroom, his limbs feeling like jelly. 

As he turned to look in the mirror, he noticed a purpling blotch on his neck. He couldn't help but grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
